d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlow Uthmar, CR 17 Lich
Marlow Uthmar CR 22 Male Gray Elf Wizard 7 Cleric 3 Mystic Theurge 10 Necromancer Spellstiched Lich Neutral Evil Medium Humanoid (Gray Elf) Init ; Senses , , Darkvision, True Seeing Languages '''All ---- '''AC 25, touch 15, flat-footed 23 (Armor+5, Natural Armor+5, Dex+2, Protection+3) DR 15/bludgeoning and magic Spell Resistance 20 Immune '''cold, electricity, polymorph, mind-affecting '''hp 240 (20D12); , , ---- Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee Touch Attack +10/+5 (1D8+5 negative energy plus Paralyzing Touch, Will Save 23) Ranged Mwk Light Crossbow +13/+8 (1D8/19-20) Base Atk +10/+5; Grp +10 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Atk Options Paralyzing Touch Special Actions Spells, Paralyzing Touch, Spell-like Abilities, Fear Aura Wizard Spells Prepared (CL 17 (Penetration)): 9/11/9/9/9/7/6/5/4/2 level 20+Spell Level for necro 9th level: Soul Bind, Time Stop 8th level: Blackfire (3) 7th level: Finger of Death, Mordenkainen's Sword (2), Greater Teleport 6th level: Circle of Death, Chain Lightning (2), Geas/Quest (2) 5th level: Baleful Polymorph (3), Magic Jar (2), Cloudkill, Feeblemind 4th level: Polymorph (2), Enervation (5), Summon Undead IV (Two Ogre Zombies) (2) 3rd level: Fireball (4), Vampiric Touch (5) 2nd level: False Life, Blindness/Deafness (2), Ghoul Touch (4) Alter Self, Command Undead 1st level: Mage Armor, Ray of Enfeeblement (3), Shield (4), Unseen Servant, Charm Person, Reduce Person 0 level: Resistance (3), Touch of Fatigue (4), Mage Hand (2) Cleric Spells Prepared (CL 13 (Penetration)): 6/8/7/6/6/5/3/2 level 7th level: Spell Turning, Repulsion 6th level: Antimagic Field, Animate Objects, Forbiddance 5th level: Spell Resistance, Break Enchantment, Plane Shift, Scrying, Unhallow 4th level: Unholy Blight, Imbue with Spell Ability, Spell Immunity, Inflict Critical Wounds (3) 3rd level: Dispel Magic (2), Inflict Serious Wounds (2), Invisiblity Purge, Prayer 2nd level: Zone of Truth (2), Descecrate (2), Identify, Status (2) 1st level: Bless, Divine Favor (2), Shield of Faith (2), Inflict Light Wounds (2), Magic Aura 0 level: Guidance (3), Virtue (3) Spell-like Abilities (Eye of Vecna powers: CL 20, save DC 20) 1/day: Unhallow, Destruction 3/day: Dominate Person, Eyebite At-will: Levitate, Telekinesis ---- Abilities Str 10, Dex 14, Con --, Int 26, Wis 21, Cha 18 SQ Elf Traits, Fear Aura (fear spell as sorcerer of Lich's level), +4 Turn Resistance Feats Scribe Scroll, Craft Wonderous Item, Spell Focus (necromancy), Greater Spell Focus (necromancy), Skill Focus (Spellcraft), Spell Penetration, Spell Mastery, Improved Initiative, Leadership Skills Appraise+8, Bluff+15, Concentration+20, Diplomacy+14, Disable Device+2, Escape Artist+25, Forgery+8, Hide+10, Intimidate+4, Knowledge (arcana)+31, Knowledge (planes)+31, Knowledge (religion)+31, Knowledge (history)+18, Listen+20, Move Silently+10, Ride+20, Search+10, Sense Motive+23, Spellcraft+34, Spot+15, Use Magic Device+25 Possessions Black Robe of the Archmagi, Boots of Levitation, spell componient pouch, 1,000gp worth of black onyx gems, 500gp worth of black pearl powder, Ring of Telekinesis, Mwk Light Crossbow, 2 Potions of True Strike, Eye of Vecna, Ring of Protection +2 ---- Background Marlow is a lich of uncertain ambition, but is ready to aid any who might help his cause. His willingness to bring back the dead has made him close to the kings of men. He resides in many places, one of which is beneath a temple of Vecna north of Kadesh. He is a member of the Circle of Eight. He often rides a Blackwing (MM5)